The Red Ribbon
by Yukiko-ana
Summary: Maya wants Chase wants Angela who was set in an arranged marriage to Kasey who got Luna pregnant causing Gill to start seeing Kathy who wants to make Owen jealous as he kisses the ground walked on by Levi, who's really Vivi, as she tries to get back at Selena by courting Luke who's crushing on Anissa while Jin can't admit he likes her just as Wizard can't admit to Angela because...


**A/N: **I know this looks too long to be the Prologue and the whole thing is set oddly like as if it was a commercial - and it should've been an editted epoligue serving as a summary instead. But this has reason - it doesn't stand alone and purely for your convience. But please remember- I am not even spoiling _a single detail_ about the good stuff. This will just explain or basically hint the ground that everyone's on with one another in the first part. **BASICALLY THIS IS NOT A NON-STORY. This WILL be a LONG chapter story - don't complain.** The story doesn't start with this basic knowledge - we work our way to this and beyond.** ENJOY **:)

P. S. - Format will be explained towards the end of this story in a few months.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**Prologue**

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**Three years ago, seventeen year old mute, Angela Hikari, came to Castanet Island in search of a good future to make up for the fact that she couldn't remember her past before her teenage years. Three years fast forward, she revived the dying land and made herself a comfortable home on her farm there as she was preparing to wed in the winter.**_

_**With the land prosperous and the uproar over a dying land had ceased, everyone expected life to return to what it was before the land had died. Even immortal beings had decided to be a part of society, whether as they were or by disguise. Everything was supposed to be smooth sailing for the townspeople after that. **_

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_Gill's eyes narrowed and his cheeks flushed with anger as he lifted up the medical stick from the drawer. His fingers were beginning to grip it harshly as he turned to look at his fiance who was fixing his tuxedo into the clothes bag. "Luna, what the fuck is this?"_

_"A-" Luna froze, her vibrant blue eyes widening horrifically as she saw what he held in the mirror. "It's jus- just a pregnancy test, Gill-"_

_"A positive one... We never did it."_

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**Key-words: **__**supposed to be. **_

_**Castanet Island meets with drama from a whole different level as engagements are broken, friendships are lost, and backstabbing ensues.**_

_**All it took was a pregnancy test to make everything blow out of proportion.**_

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**Maya wanted Chase...**_

Maya's eyes brightened upon seeing the peach blond walking in through the doors of the bar. She held the half-burnt Orange Pie in the foil plate, standing tall as Kathy sympathetically sweat-dropped from behind the counter.

'Today will be the day I win his heart through his stomach-'

'I wonder if I'll have to haul his dead ass to my bed again... Maybe I can dump him on Selena's this time.'

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...who wants Angela...**_

"-undestand, Angela! He got Luna pregnant and tells the whole world he doesn't want anything to do with you, basically spits on your face when he sees you but you still let him walk all over you - he doesn't deserve you, Ang! You deserve someone better than that - someone that could treat you right and treat you like the Princess you are..." Chase sighed deeply, looking up. "I can treat you like one - hell, I can make you a Queen if you just- GAH!" Chase shouted, throwing his hands up to run angrily through his hair as he turned away from the mirror of his bathroom.

"I can't tell her something like that - I'm not that cheesy!"

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...who was set in an arranged marriage to Kasey...**_

Angela glanced shyly up at Kasey, turning away before he noticed her looking. She blushed furiously when he turned to her with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back against the dock railing, examining her presence with a scowl. "I can't wait for dad to get here, the sooner we break off this stupid engagement - the sooner we can be done with pretending to care about each other. I really don't wanna marry someone who's mute and can't remember anything before she met me."

Gulping, Angela wordlessly nodded, fighting back the familiar burn wanting to make her eyes tear up. A dry chuckle made her almost look back at him, but rough fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His dark ruby eyes caught sight of the tears she was trying to force back, a smirk making his way up his lips.

"Really Angela? You actually care?"

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...who got Luna pregnant...**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU INSOLENT JERK!"

Kasey sighed, dodging another vase. "Luna-

"DON'T 'LUNA' ME! I HATE YOU! ALL MY DRESSES ARE NEVER GONNA FIT ME ANYMORE - I'M GOING TO BE SO FAT THAT I'M GOING TO LOOK LIKE A GIANT BALOON!" Luna screeched, throwing a framed picture at his head.

"You-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO WEARING A CONDOM, HUH?! I HAD PLANS - KASEY! I HAD A LIFE TO LIVE STILL! I WANTED TO SEE THE WORLD - TRAVEL AND RUN FASHION SHOWS, START A MULTI-BILLIONAIRE COMPANY AND MEET CAM FORREST OR LANNA CANTIS!"

"Honey you can still-" A sewing machine came in contact with his skull.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...causing Gill to start seeing Kathy...**_

"I saw this the other day when my father made me go collect taxes from Sonata Tailoring ... and I thought of you." Gill cleared his throat, handing the carefully wrapped package to a surprised Kathy. Glancing up at him curiously, she balanced the broom against her shoulder, carefully tearing at the wrapping paper.

Her emerald eyes widened with recognition, looking back up at him with shock. "Gill, this-"

"-is thanks for knocking some sense into me a few nights ago. A gift, if you will." A small tinge of blush hinting at his pale cheeks, gesturing back to the package. "I think it would look nice on you for the Valentine Day Party that the Town's hosting..."

Looking back down at the gift, Kathy smiled sincerely with a light blush hinting at her own cheeks. "This is probably the best thanks I've ever gotten from a guy."

Neither noticed Angela's figure above the bar, peering down at them curiously with Wizard sighing behind her, holding her by her work belt as she leaned forward to listen in better.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...who wants to make Owen jealous...**_

Glaring at a laughing Owen, Kathy shoved her drink into Renee's unsuspecting hands, marching over to where Gill was. Dismissing the angry flush on his face as he dealt with Owen's backhanded comment, she gently grabbed Gill's arm, pulling herself up to kiss his cheek gently. Silence was sudden and she inwardly smirked, pulling back with an innocent expression. Looking up from underneath her eyelashes at his now indifferent expression peering down at her.

"I never got to properly thank you for the dress, Gill," she smiled, "might a dance be a proper repayment?" Kathy asked, her hand still lingering on his arm.

From where Kathy had been previously standing, Renee's jaw had dropped, Toby's eyes had widened, Phoebe raised her eyebrow in amusement, Levi smirked evilly, and Angela smiled widely, tugging at both Wizard's and Chase's sleeves to get their attention on the situation.

At another table, Luna's heart was steadily racing and breaking as she watched.

A smirk that only Kathy could see arose to Gill's lips as he moved to take her hand. "Actually, it just might be."

Owen looked deathly pale as they walked away from him.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...as he kisses the ground Levi, who's really Vivi, walks on...**_

Angela glanced back at Vivi, magiking back from black hair to silver and blue eyes to orange, who was now sitting at her kitchen table, a small smile on her face.

"-I can't believe grocery shopping took that long, Gela! I mean, okay, I got caught up at the inn for a light brunch and the Fishery for lunch - but all that stuff I had to take back to my house, I mean honestly!" She huffed angrily, reaching into her jeans pocket, pulling out a wallet. "Here, by the way, I didn't even need it."

Eyebrows furrowing, Angela tilted her head, pointing at the wallet.

"Nope~" She sang, "Owen paid for nearly everything except for my morning groceries." Vivi grinned, leaning forward on the table as Angela turned back to the kitchen top. "He's such a cool friend! He carried like nine of my shopping bags for me - he's super strong, probably from all that mining he does. But it was cool, he didn't even complain at all! I wish all guys were as cool as him..." She sighed happily, not noticing Angela's sweatdrop.

'Poor Owen ... "_friend"_?'

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...while she's trying to get back at Selena...**_

"You whore!"

"Three-legged lumbering TOAD!"

"That's rich for someone who grew up in the dumpster!"

"Why are you comparing Toucan to your dead mother's womb?!"

"Well at least my mother died an honorable woman rather someone who had worked in the prostitute house!"

"So, Angela, Wizard, Ice Cream?" Chase offered, smiling brightly from behind the counter as he directed their attention from the catfight. Grabbing hold of Angela's upper arm as she attempted to go towards them, Wizard nodded. "Usual..."

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...by trying to court Luke...**_

"Oh hey," Kathy pointed over to the bridge, "it's Luke." Levi looked up promptly from Renee's story to stare at Luke as he sauntered onto Flute Fields. A grin made it to her face as she got up from the fence, straightening her new schoolgirl outfit, prompting a few raised eyebrows from the two.

Glancing at the boy then back to Levi, Renee leaned towards Kathy slyly, "someone looks a little too happy."

Just then, Levi rocked on the balls of her feet with her hands cupping around her mouth to make her voice louder, "HEY LUKE! HAVE DINNER WITH ME AT THE BAR LATER!"

Kathy sweatdropped.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...who's crushing on Anissa...**_

Anissa smiled charmingly at Dale as she set the box of freshly picked produce on their kitchen counter, completely oblivious to the golden cat-like eyes that stared after her. It was only until after that he spoke up that she noticed his presence in the corner of the kitchen with a bottle of milk. "Hey Anissa, do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Her amber eyes met his in surprise, a small smile still on her lips in uncertainty. "Hm?"

"Uh-" a deep blush heated Luke's cheeks as he hurriedly straightened, earning a questioning look from his father behind the girl, "-I mean, I heard your folks are going over to the Parent-Teacher confrences for Taylor so if you want, you can stay for dinner and I'll walk you home after - just so, you know," he cleared his throat nervously, getting a sly look from Bo, "you're not alone at home..."

She blinked in surprise, ignoring the young man's red face. Thinking about his offer, she giggled, and nodded. "I'd like that."

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...while Jin's too stubborn to admit he likes her...**_

"I am ... surprised that you act as if ... you do not care..." Wizard murmured, crossing his arms over his chest as he peered out the window, watching as Luke bounded like a puppy after Anissa.

Jin rolled his eyes, flipping through papers in Angela's medical file then looking back up at her X-Rays. "I do not, it's Anissa's decision to like whoever she wants. My life resides in this clinic, not in foolish attractions." He stated dully, annoyance starting to seep through without him noticing.

The other man smirked, feeling the distrubance in the air originated from the doctor. 'Your heart says otherwise, you fool...' He thought, eyes his turning towards the door where Angela walked through with Irene, finishing up the buttons of her red long-sleeve blouse.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...just as Wizard just wants Angela to be happy...**_

'Wizard, everyone's unhappy with their lives, and it's all because of me!' Angela cried, her thoughts heard by the man cradling her. Her hands gripped tightly onto his cloak, her face pressed against his shoulder like a child. His arms were tight around her, shielding her from the trouble of the world, one around her back and the other around her head. 'All because I'm someone lost in my own life, barely trying to live it ... I hurt so many people-'

"You did no such thing ... Angela." He whispered roughly into her ear, hugging her tighter. "People ... make their own choices ... you did not make anyone ... unhappy."

And silence loomed with the exception of her whimpers and sobs into his shoulder. But he continued to her hold her like that, and readjusting himself so that his face was buried into her hair, he swore he would, until she was smiling again.

After all, that was what best friends were for, right?

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**...as she tries to give her broken heart to the Harvest God who walks in mortal form.**_

A small smile came to the God's lips as he reached up to ruffle Angela's hair, in a silent thank you for the hospitality she offered him. Blushing lightly, she moved to sit beside him, oblivious the annoyed look on Levi's face as she impatiently glanced between Wizard and Angela. Wizard simply kept his eyes averted, staring at his cup of coffee before him with little interest as everyone stared at them.

Kathy stared unabashedly as she watched the scene, urging Wizard to get Angela's attention whenever he met her gaze. Chase glared at the new intrusion at the table. Maya sent a curious glance their way. Gill raised an eyebrow. Luke leaned over to Owen to ask what the hell was going on. Phoebe and Renee looked horrified at the development. Candace shared a concerned look with Julius. Calvin gave a low whistle, shared a pitying look with Toby. Jin tilted his head over his drink to get a closer look at the situation. Selena gave a nervous huff with the tension as Anissa worriedly made her way over to Kathy to understand the situation.

And Luna? She stared as Kasey promptly got up and walked over to the table the four were sitting at, his hand slamming onto the table as he glared at the God.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but that's _my_ fiance, douchebag."

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**But the drama doesn't even end there...**

**Secrets haven't even been told...**

**And the Harvest Goddess?**

A small tinkling giggle came from her lips as she watched on, disguised as a little girl in the back row of the chapel. Her eyes alight as she watched Perry tell the groom he may now kiss the bride. Grinning when she saw the shift of the mystical red ribbon that only she could see shimmer gratefully as the two souls were rightfully connected. Slipping out of the chapel unnoticed, she looked back, smiling. Her hand slipped into her dress pocket, pulling out an object with a reminiscent look. Another giggle slipped through her mouth as she turned, dancing away from the chapel and gracefully reverted back to her true form.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**She was just enjoying the show**__._

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**But the drama isn't all that unpleasant. As troublesome as it was, it was a story that takes many twists and turns of their own lives with shocking revelations at the end of each one. One of many laughs and smiles, of many fights and tears, of many kisses and slaps, of misunderstandings and deceptions. Heartwarming situations and rage-worthy concotions of disaster, where young adults are just trying to find out where they all really belong.**_

_**Torn and repaired, Castanet's young adults are all writing the pages of their lives together as they realize what it takes to grow up.**_

_**All finding out what they want in life while following the red ribbon of their fates.**_

_**And it all started, with the encouragement of a single mute girl three years before now for everyone to start following the right path.**_

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Next Update: Unknown - dude I barely found a place with Wi-Fi, but it's summer so we'll see :)


End file.
